1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to display devices. Other example embodiments relate to a display device that is a combination of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that includes a light-emitting diode backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device is an active light-emitting display device. The OLED utilizes a phenomenon that when current is supplied to an organic emission layer formed of a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound, electrons and holes are combined in the organic emission layer to emit light. The OLED display device is capable of performing high-precision light emission and thus displaying a high-quality moving picture. Also, the OLED display device has a relatively wide viewing angle and is capable of being driven with relatively low power consumption. Also, the OLED display device may be manufactured to be relatively thin, thereby being easier to be manufactured as a flexible display device.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a passive light-emitting display device in which an image is formed when light is incident on a liquid crystal layer from a backlight unit. Recently, a backlight unit that uses a light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source has been developed as a backlight unit for use in LCD devices. An LCD device that employs the backlight unit using the LED has relatively high color reproducibility.